Jamás
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Un joven hanyou deambulaba en medio del bosque con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, pues solo eso podía sentir…dolor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en la cabaña hasta que vio al amor de su vida entrar tan de improviso que solo le pudo sonreir.


Hola!!! Aki de rapido dejandoles un One-Shot que escribi hace siglos!!!

* * *

_**JAMAS…**_

Un joven hanyou deambulaba en medio del bosque con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, pues solo eso podía sentir…dolor.

Como no sentirlo si la mujer que amaba se había ido de su lado…lo había dejado, el pensaba antes que cuando el día que estaba viviendo llegara iba a ser el hombre mas feliz de su época y de la época de su chica, pero era todo lo contrario pues era el peor de todos los que pensó que llegaría a vivir.

-¿Por que me dejaste…?-musito en un leve susurro-¿Por qué nos dejaste…?-recordando a lo que ahora era la única razón de su existencia-¿¡Por qué!?-desahogando su dolor golpeando un árbol que se encontraba a su lado.

No quería volver, no quería tener que regresar y verla ahí tendida con el rostro mas pálido de lo normal, sabia que si lo hacia el también se iría de ese mundo, pero el mismo haría lo necesario para partir y no quería dejar sola a esa pequeña inocente que acababa de llegar a este mundo, cuando tratando de recobrar la poca compostura que tenia normalmente escucho una voz familiar, por unos instantes pensó que era Sango quien lo buscaba para que se hiciera cargo de su recién nacida hija, pero lo volvió a escuchar y entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad si era la voz de ella, "pero no es posible" pensaba el mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la cabaña para comprobar con sus propios ojos la maravillosa idea que se acababa de formar en su cabeza, para ver si había ocurrido un milagro.

Corrió desesperadamente hasta que llego y al irrumpir en la cabaña, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas…

En el otro mundo, o mejor dicho camino a él iba una mujer acompañada por un apuesto chico lobo que había sido enviado ahí para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Kagome –mirándola-¿Por qué te dejaste morir?-pues el sabia que ella no era una persona de rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Por que era lo mejor para todos…Kouga tu sabes que la Shikon se encuentra dentro de mi…al morir yo murió también la perla-con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pero yo pensé que tu lucharías hasta el final…yo pensé que eras mas fuerte Kagome-con cierta desilusión en su tono de voz-ellos te necesitan…escúchalos-camino dejándola atrás.

-¿Por qué me dejaste…? ¿Por que nos dejaste? ¿¡Por qué!?-escuchando el grito de su desesperado hanyou.

-Yo no te dejare…-con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Inuyasha! ¡Yo no los dejare Inuyasha!-en ese momento se dio la vuelta, pero al empezar a correr se detuvo y volvió la mirada al joven que siempre la amo.

-Vete, tu no debes estar aquí-sonriéndole tiernamente-él te necesita mas que de lo que te imaginas-pero con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, no quería que se fuera de su lado pero era lo mejor para ella y para todos.

Ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Kouga-dio media vuelta y corrió hasta que no había más a donde correr.

De repente abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en la cabaña hasta que vio al amor de su vida entrar tan de improviso que solo le pudo sonreír.

El se abalanzo sobre ella, la abrazo fuertemente y la beso, cuando se separo por falta de aire de ella musito un suave "Te amo… no nos vuelvas a dejar te necesitamos" con lagrimas en los ojos y aprisionándola en sus brazos como si pensara que si la soltaba se iría y jamás regresaría.

-**Jamás…-**correspondiéndole a ese abrazo tan lleno de amor y viendo como su mejor amiga entraba en la cabaña con su pequeña hija en brazos, vio como se la daba a su amado y como el la miraba con amor mientras se la mostraba.

-Ella se llamara Aiko-le informo su apuesto marido- no nos abandones te necesitamos-se la dio para que la mirara por primera vez.

Su bebe era simplemente hermosa tenía los mismos rasgos que ella pero el pelo, las orejas y los hermosos ojos de su padre el cual jamás volvería a dejar-**jamás… **no los dejare… **jamás…**

_**¿FIN?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Holaaa!!!

Ke les parecioo???

Les gustaria ke hiciera una continuacion??? Solamente serian dos capitulos claro, pero espero su respuesta!!!

.

.

.

Kisses


End file.
